Unexamined German Patent Application No. DE-OS 19 507 222 describes a device for activating at least one electromagnetic load. With this device, energy released in shutdown is stored in a capacitor and used again in the next starting operation.
In addition, German Patent Application No. 44 13 240 describes a device for activating an electromagnetic load by means of a half-bridge where an energy storage element is provided between the half-bridge and a voltage source.
A disadvantage of this device is that it does not allow recharging.